The Avengers and Facebook
by omgcookieraptor
Summary: Natasha has to deal with the silliness of her team when they decides to join facebook. Tony can't stay out of a fight (probably because he's the one starting everyone) Thor and Jane going through difficulties in their relationship, Steve and Thor's lack of knowledge in technology et cetera. Rated T for Loki using smileys
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is what happens if you stay up to late while you're sick. This is a crackfic with The Avengers +Loki+Girlsfriends of the avengers and + maybe some more idk. Btw I'm english is not my mother tongue so sorry for the bad grammar and spelling, but hey, it's supposed to be on facebook, the bad spelling and grammar site.

Anyway enjoy! (and yeah I don't own the characters)

_Tony Stark has signed in_

_Steve Rogers has signed in_

_Bruce Banner has signed in_

_Clint Barton has signed in_

_Natasha Romanoff has signed in_

**Tony posted on his wall:**

Guys told you this would be a great idea, now we can all communicate much easier since we're not seeing each other that much anymore

_Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers liked this. Comments:_

Natasha Romanoff: I don't think fb is the safest way to communicate on...

Bruce Banner: It's not like we're going to post any personal or secret things here or so :)

Natasha Romanoff: Well yeah

Steve Rogers: This website is so confusing... how does this even work?

Tony Stark: Urgh can someone teach grandpa how to use fb?

Steve Rogers: Tony please you're not even funny

Tony Stark: No I'm freakin' hilarious

Steve Rogers: You wish

Tony Stark: ... You were me

Natasha Romanoff: Sorry for interrupting your flirting but aren't we missing something?

Tony Stark: What?

Natasha Romanoff: A certain Norse God...

Bruce Banner: Oh shit

Steve Rogers: Loki?

Tony Stark: ^did not understand that reference

Clint Barton: Guys how could we forget a guy that big?

_Thor Odinson has signed in_

**Thor Odinson posted on his wall:**

It's a great honor to be on this website with you. And I also want to give my friend Tony Stark, Man Of Iron, a special thank you

_Tony Stark liked this. Comments:_

Tony Stark: No problem

Clint Barton: What happened?

Tony Stark: I found him in his apartment trying to get his laptop to work thinking that he must read all the instructions from the manual. He had been trapped there for 3 days

Thor Odinson: Instruction manual is the most worthless thing!

Clint Barton: Dude, we all know

_Tony Stark is now friend with Pepper Potts_

_Thor Odinson is now friend with Jane Foster_

**Clint Barton posted on his wall:**

Guys post cool photos of me shooting an arrow, I wanna change my pp but doesn't seem to have any good pics of myself (new laptop)

_Comments:_

Tony Stark: Who the hell would have pics of you on their laptop?

_Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers liked this comment. Natasha Romanoff did not._

_Loki Laufeyson signed in_

_Loki Laufeyson sent everyone friend requests. _

_Everyone accepted. Well at least on Facebook._

**Tony Stark posted on Loki Laufeyson's wall:**

Dude how the hell could you find us? or create an account? Or even get a computer to work? Do you have laptops in Asgardian prisons or what?

_Comments:_

Loki Laufeyson: I was bored

Bruce Banner: But how could you even get a computer?

Loki Laufeyson: ehm I asked for one?

Clint Barton: WHAT?! So you could just ask for a computer and they would just give it to you? What the hell?

Loki Laufeyson: Yes

Clint Barton: That's fucking sick you should be punished, locked away in a dark cellar there you'd rot to death

Loki Laufeyson: They force me to listen to "Baby" by Justin Bieber for 4 hours a day

Clint Barton: Oh

_Jane Foster and Thor Odinson liked Norse Mythology_

_Clint Barton liked Arrows_

_Steve Rogers liked USA and UN official fb page_

_Natasha Romanoff liked Kick-Ass Women _

_Loki Laufeyson liked How To Concour The World- easy steps_

_Pepper Potts liked The Succesful Women's page_

_Bruce Banner liked Illustrated Science_

_Tony Stark liked himself_

**Thor Odinson posted on his wall:**

FRIENDS I NEED YOUR HELP HOW DO YOU TURN OF THE TELEVISION

_Loki Laufeyson liked this. Comments:_

Bruce Banner: Just press the button that's on the top on your remote control

Thor Odinson: What's a remote control?

Natasha Romanoff: What show is going on the tv?

Thor Odinson: First there were cooking. Then they talked about insurance and now there are women with strange looks staring in the camera as if they've drunken too much mead

Tony Stark: Brickbrain, its called commercials

Clint Barton: Thor- The first Asgardian watching commercials

_Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff liked this comment_

_Loki Laufeyson sent a Farmville request to Steve Rogers_

_Naive_ _Steve Rogers accepted the request_

**Natasha Romanoff posted on her wall:**

Good movies?

_Comments:_

Loki Laufeyson: No bad

Bruce Banner: The Help

Tony Stark: Lame joke Loki

Loki: I'd rather make lame jokes then be lame myself, in differens from a certain person here

Bruce Banner: lol...

Tony Stark: Shut up green lantern and go back to your movie, that's matching your comment after all

_Bruce Banner liked this comment_

Loki Laufeyson: I don't understand your reference

Tony Stark: I did not expect for someone as after as Cap himself would

Loki Laufeyson: I think we all know I understand technology more than he'll ever do. Plus, Tony why aren't you commenting your movie "Stupid and Stupider" here?

Tony Stark: I was wondering the same about your movie, "Twilight: Breaking (your fucking leg) Daown"

Loki Laufeyson: "10 things I hate about you"

Tony Stark: "Mean Gods"

Natasha Romanoff: Why do I even bother to ask

**Clint Barton posted on his wall:**

Haha heard this really funny joke!

Knock knock

_Natasha Romanoff liked this. Comments:_

Natasha Romanoff: Who's there?

Clint Barton: Dave

Tony Stark: Hello Dave, pleasure to meet you. How have you been lately? Heard about that you broke a certain man's phone. That's not good you know

Clint Barton: Tony please I'm sorry, but you're destroying my joke

Tony Stark: I'm sorry Mr. Dave, but how can breaking my phone be a joke?

Clint Barton: Tony seriously

Thor Odinson: Greetings Dave, sorry for bothering but I think you should apologies for what you did to Stark's phone. Besides, I think Clint wouldn't enjoy it so much that someone is using his account. Unless you're a friend of his and he has agreed to it of course.

Clint Barton: OMG

Bruce Banner: Yes Thor is completely right. But I would be very pleased if you could inform Clint Barton that he owns me 100 $. And the other guy. I can wait, I assure him that. But I can't say that the other guy can...

Tony Stark: But don't worry Dave you can tell your joke here now, I'm sure it'll make me crack. Almost as much as I'll crack your brain soon.

Clint Barton: urgh forget it you ruined everything

Bruce Banner: Like you ruined me?

Let me tell you a joke of my own. Knock knock

Clint Barton: ...who's there?

Bruce Banner: Sue

Clint Barton: Sue who?

Bruce Banner: You

Natasha Romanoff: I was away for three minutes. _THREE MINUTES_

Tony Stark: See, we're improving ourselves.

_Clint Barton signed out_

_Natasha Romanoff signed out_

_Tony Stark signed out_

_Bruce Banner signed out_

_Pepper Potts signed out_

_Jane Foster signed out_

_Loki Laufeyson signed out_

_Thor Odinson signed out_

_Steve Rogers is stuck on farmville, without any idea how to exit the game_


	2. Chapter 2

yeah here's chapter 2, hope you like it :)

_Natasha Romanoff has signed in _

_Natasha Romanoff started a chat with Steve Rogers_

Natasha Romanoff: Hi Steve do you know where the others are?

Steve Rogers: No idea, you were the first to sign in

Natasha Romanoff: Haha ok

Natasha Romanoff: Well after you ofc

Steve Rogers: I never signed out

Natasha Romanoff: dafuq

_Loki Laufeyson signed in_

_Loki Laufeyson started a conversation with Natasha Romanoff_

Loki Laufeyson: Hello Natasha :)

Natasha Romanoff: Never use smileys, Anyone but you can use them. You creep me out with your smiley. Or your smile

Loki Laufeyson: Do I :)?

Loki Laufeyson: Don't worry I won't creep you out :)

Loki Laufeyson: Smileys brings joy :)

Loki Laufeyson: After you've split a scul :)

Natasha Romanoff: You fucking creep

Loki Laufeyson: Oh no. You brought the creep :)

_Tony Stark has signed in _

Natasha Romanoff: Stark?

_Thor has signed in_

_Clint Barton has signed in_

_Bruce Banner has signed in_

_Jane Foster has signed in_

**Jane Foster has posted on her wall:**

Had a great date last night! I love you3 - _with Thor Odinson_

_Thor Odinson and Natasha Romanoff liked this. Comments:_

Thor Odinson: Loved it too very much indeed. The food you call sushi is really delicious!

Jane Foster: Thought you'd like it3

Loki Laufeyson: Jane darling at what time was I going to pick you up again?

Jane Foster: LOKI WHAT THE HELL WE'RE NOT DATING

Loki Laufeyson: That's not what you said last friday night

Thor Odinson: !?

Tony Stark: this is gunna be good

Clint Barton: *follows*

Jane Foster: Thor I promise nothing have happend btw me and Loki, we haven't even met. You know I would never do something as stupid as cheating on you with your brother

Loki Laufeyson: sweetiepie I'm sorry if I ruined anything for you and Thor, I know you wanted to break up with him in your own way, it was stupid of letting my jealousy destroying everything. We talk on the chat instead my love3

Thor Odinson: WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Jane Foster: OMG THOR SWEETIE DON'T BELIVE IN WHAT YOUR BROTHER SAYS, HE JUST WANTS US TO BREAK UP. I LOVE YOU AND NO ONE ELSE3

Thor Odinson: Oh good

Thor Odinson: 3

Loki Laufeyson: Oh okay sweetiepie :*3 it's good he bought it, even a ladybird could trick my brother haha3

Loki Laufeyson: Oh my god this is so embarrasing, it was supposed to be a message

Jane Foster: LOKI YOU LITTLE SHIT

Thor Odinson: Jane Foster how could you :( And I who loved you so much :( /3

Jane Foster: NO THOR I LOVE YOU LOKI IS JUST FOOLING US PLEASE UNDERSTAND

Tony Stark: This is just getting better and better

Clint Barton: wanna share some pop corn?

Tony Stark: sure man

Jane Foster: GUYS THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY

Clint Barton: Don't mind us we're just enjoying the show

Jane Foster: URGH I HATE YOU, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU LOKI, YOU FREAKIN' *#&&#+]€￦¢°¿©«®** %&

Loki Laufeyson: Sweetiepie using our code language on fb can be risky

**Loki Laufeyson posted on his wall:**

Whoever sends me poisoned pies could please stop

**Steve Rogers posted on his wall:**

"Politics is too important to be left to politicians"

This quote is true in every word. Everything in this society is caused by politics. That's why we need to take care of it and not just leave it to politicians. Many of them can hardly do their work right!

_Bruce Banner liked this. Comments:_

Loki Laufeyson: Or you could make it simpler for everyone by surrending the earth to me. I would take care of the pathetic wars on Midgard and bring peace to the realm

Steve Rogers: Enslaving the human race won't give us peace

Loki Laufeyson: Who said I would bring peace to you mortals?

_Pepper Potts has signed in _

**Pepper Potts posted on Tony Stark's wall:**

Tony where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!

_Comments:_

Tony Stark: Honey don't worry I'm just at starbucks

Pepper Potts: Why didn't you tell me before you left?

Tony Stark: I told you before I left, don't you remember?

Pepper Potts: Tony you only told me when you were going out yesterday

Tony Stark: exacly

Pepper Potts: Oh no don't tell me you...

Bruce Banner: This explains why Tony was singing "Radioactive" while dancing around my garden naked

Tony Stark: lol

Pepper Potts: Bruce don't you live in India?

Bruce Banner: Yeah...

**Thor Odinson posted on his wall: **

_There was a time_

_I met a girl of a different kind_

_We ruled the world_

_I thought I never would lose her out of sight_

_We were so young_

_I think of it night and day..._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake_

_That's were I had my first heartbreak_

_..._

_Comments:_

Jane Foster: SWEETIE PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU, PLEASE JUST UNDERSTAND THAT LOKI WAS LYING THE WHOLE TIME, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME

Bruce Banner: That's not even how the song goes

Thor Odinson: How can I be so sure that it is he who is lying?

Jane Foster: HE'S THE FUCKING GOD OF LIES

Tony Stark: Clint hurry it's showtime

Clint Barton: *picks up pop corn* Let the show begin

Thor Odinson: I don't know what to belive...

Jane Foster: We'll take it in the chat so that we won't be 'stalked' here

Thor Odinson: Okay

Clint Barton: :(

Tony Stark: :(

Loki Laufeyson: :(

Pepper Potts: :(

Tony Stark: The hell Pepper?

Pepper Potts: a girl loves gossip

**Loki Laufeyson posted on Natasha Romanoff's wall:**

**:)**

_Comments:_

Clint Barton: ?!

Natasha Romanoff: Loki no

Loki Laufeyson: **:)**

Natasha Romanoff: stop it

Loki Laufeyson: **:)**

Natasha Romanoff: I'm begging you please just stop

Loki Laufeyson: **:)**

Natasha Romanoff: I can't take this

Loki Laufeyson: **:)**

Bruce Banner: What the hell have I missed?

_Clint Barton, Tony Stark and 4 other people liked this comment_

_Natasha Romanoff signed out_

_Loki Laufeyson signed out_

_Clint Barton signed out_

_Thor Odinson signed out_

_Pepper Potts signed out_

_Tony Stark signed out_

_Steve Rogers signed out (yes he managed to do it this time)_

_Jane Foster spends the whole night sending death threats to Loki Laufeyson_


End file.
